Aya Fujisawa
is a character who appears in the Gundam Build Divers television series. She is the builder and pilot of the RX-零 RX-Zeromaru. Personality & Character A female Diver who is dressed as a ninja. A mysterious person has assigned her to watch over Riku's activities.Official site (English) However, she later betrayed this person to help Riku. She's also portrayed to have a "Kuudere" personality. Skills & Abilities Aya's Diver form has acquired a large number of unique ninja techniques while training in the world of GBN. Her impetus for learning these skills seems to be related to the Gunpla she used before the RX-Zeromaru, the F9-1 (F-Kunoichi) Gundam, which is based off of the F91 Gundam F91.HGBD 1/144 RX-Zeromaru (Shinki Kessho) model kit instruction manual History Ayame first met Riku and his teammates in the desert, and gave them a ride to the Perisia Area. Later on, she joined Riku's Build Divers force as a undercover spy. During the Coalition of Volunteers assault on the base of the mastermind behind the Break Decal, Ayame was ordered by the mastermind to attack Riku, who was getting close to the mastermind's location with Sarah's help. While battling Riku, Ayame revealed her past. She used to play GBN alone until she met members of the force Le Chat Noir, which exclusivey used SD Gunpla, who invited her to join. With Le Chat Noir, Ayame's skills improve and the force climb the Force Ranking smoothly, breaking into the top 30. However, the higher-level opponents know more about the pros and cons of the SD Gunpla, and the force suffered defeat after defeat, resulting in internal squabbles that broke the force apart, leaving Ayame the lone member. To get the force back together, Ayame visited a mercenary to get back an unique SD Gunpla that used to belong to the Le Chat Noir's leader. This Gunpla was made using parts data from the other members of the force and a sign of their friendship. The mercenary, who eventually became the mastermind of the Break Decal, agreed to give the Gunpla back, provided that Ayame worked for him. Although Ayame was aware what she had done was wrong, she felt she had gone down this dark path too far to return. However, Riku and Sarah convinced her otherwise and in a critical moment, she decided to betray the mastermind and fought against one of his three hired mercenaries, allowing Riku and Sarah to reach the mastermind's room. Using the mercenary's lack of knowledge about Gunpla, she successfully defeated him but her Gunpla was damaged in the process. She was unable to return to battle due to this damage, and watched helplessly as the Coalition took on Tsukasa and won. After the Coalition's victory, Ayame was too ashamed of her past actions and quickly left. She then become reluctant to meet the Build Divers. Later, Kyoya Kujo revealed to Riku his suspicion that Ayame was behind the anonymous leak that provided the Break Decal distribution route and a list of players who brought them. He also noted that she seemed to have log in occasionally, with notifications to her force turned off. One day, Ayame visited the Le Chat Noir's Force Nest, and was surprised to meet Kozy and Su, who revealed that they had gotten back Kozy's SD Gunpla. They thought Ayame had regained it for them, and she immediately realized this was the work of Riku and friends. Kozy and Su were glad to know Ayame had found new teammates, while Ayame admitted that she care for them, and proudly declared them her teammates, tearfully smiling for the first time since the collapse of Le Chat Noir. She thanked the Build Divers in person later at the Gundam Base, declaring that she would remain as a Build Divers member, even though her old force, Le Chat Noir is being restarted. She and other Build Divers members then assisted Riku in upgrading his Gundam 00 Diver Ace into the Gundam 00 Sky. Relationships Gallery Diver Avatar Ayame.png |Diver Avatar AYAME_No_Mask.jpg|Unmasked Group Photo (Ep 07).jpg|Group Photo in Episode 7 Ayame happy when she saw a Beargguy.gif|Succumbing to a Petit’gguy's cuteness Ayame smiling.jpg|Smiling brightly (Ep 13) Aya Fujisawa in Normal-1.png|Real look (Ep 14) Group Photo (Ep 25).jpg|Group Photo (Ep 25) Gunpla Figure-Rise Standard-Diver Ayame.jpg|Figure-Rise Standard Diver Ayame (2019): box art Figure-Rise Standard-Diver Ayame (Gundam Base Color) & Petit'gguy Set.jpg|Figure-Rise Standard Diver Ayame (Gundam Base Color) & Petit'gguy Set (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Notes & Trivia References External links * Ayame on Gundam Build Divers (Official Site) Navigation